


You feel like home to me

by aykayem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aykayem/pseuds/aykayem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long year, but they finally feel at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You feel like home to me

"I don't do sentiment. You know that. You know me." A pause, the slip of one hand through your messy brown hair. "It's hard. It's messy. It's like this jumble of things that you have to see and hear and feel, and then ruminate on, and finally understand. And only once you understand what's going on in your head, in your heart - that's when you can say something. Anything before that point is just- It doesn't work."

You don't know what you're doing; you don't know why you're still talking. But now that you've begun, it's like everything that's ever passed through your head wants to tumble out and make itself known. There's far too many thoughts there for your tongue to even keep up.

"But I've thought about it too much now to not say anything. Instead of every fifth thought, every sixth thought - you're every other thought. I can't get away from it. I can't get away from you, and I don't even think that I want to. The idea of getting away from you feels like cutting off a limb. I couldn't do it even if I tried. Even if it meant my survival-"

You're comparing him to gangrene, you realise, and clam up for a moment. Your face is flushed; you sort of wish the ground would just crack open and swallow you whole. You see that amusement playing on his face already.

"Forget I said that. Forget I said anything."

He's shaking his head. Whether with laughter or because he refuses is beyond you, but he's still shaking his head. Your face grows hotter yet. This is mortifying.

"You feel like home to me," you finally blurt.

"You feel like everything that I've ever wanted to be, and everything that I ever liked about myself, and everything that is good and right and perfect, all rolled into one package. You make me feel safe, you make me feel grounded.

"You're everything to me. And I-" Another pause, the words finally running out of steam and dying on your tongue. It's an odd sensation, choking on the words you love so much. "I just wanted you to know that."

His amusement has faded away into something else. Affection, maybe. You wish you were better at reading emotions on people's faces, and you wish he weren't so hard to read to begin with. Books are far easier than all of this; you'd marry them, if you could. Sadly, you can't, and you'll settle for him instead. He'll do.

He leans across the table, covering your mouth with his, and you decide that yes, he will indeed do.


End file.
